Lord of the Rings OC Music Meme
by Sionna Dehr
Summary: Just something I did a while ago to help keep me writing and/or creative. So, I thought that I'd share it with everyone since it's interesting and a very good way to stimulate the brain cells.


Author's Note: I just sort of did this a while back with something that I found on deviantArt, so I decided that, since it actually pertained to Eyes of a Wolf, I would post it on here to give you guys something to read while you wait for chapter 3 of the rewrite. I've finally gotten started on the next chapter... er... yesterday (it's 2:00am right now) and I can promise that it's going to be a treat. Well, I like the idea behind it, at least. Anyway, enjoy ^-^!

**DA Music Meme for Writers**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put your music program on shuffle/ random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/ artist.**

**Characters: Brianna and the LOTR crew (a few at least)**

**1 Herallele Kiitos by HB**

Brianna stood up and looked around the room she had appeared in; completely in a daze.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

She took in her surroundings; soaking up every detail like a sponge soaked up water. Great golden walls, marble floor, richly stitched curtains, and lavish plant ornaments; the whole place was littered with things that she had never once seen all in one place before in her entire life.

"No, really, where the hell am I?" she asked a bit louder as if someone could hear her.

"You are in the Hall of Elador, the home of the White Rider," explained a man from the shadows that suddenly appeared.

He was dressed in old…

**2 Calling Grace by Tarja Turunen**

Brianna watched the man in the dark cabin simmering with anger and hate and she vaguely wondered what this had to do with her. Why was the Rider showing her this particular vision?

She blinked and was back inside of the Hall with the Rider standing before her with a sad smile on his face.

"The man is one whose heart was made of stone and the woman is one whose heart is made of love. That symbol in on itself may not have anything to do with the particular…"

**3 Only Time by Enya**

Brianna stared at the road before her flanked by Elrohir and Elladen and paled.

"Wow, that looks a lot farther then I had thought at first," she muttered in surprise.

Elladen laughed and began to follow the path in front of them while Elrohir placed his hand on her shoulder and pattered it gently.

"Think of it as the road to life and how it will continue on and on without fail. There is always a destination even if it's hard to find it and the nights seem longer then the days. There's always an end," and he stepped ahead of her after his brother.

Brianna shook her head and followed after them while contemplating what Elrohir said.

**4 The Promise by Within Temptation**

Standing before the man known as the Carpenter, Brianna felt intrigued by his presence. After all, the man seemed incredibly familiar to her. She squinted her eyes at him.

"You are the Carpenter?" she asked.

He nodded, "Of course daughter of the elves, that is what I am known as."

Brianna felt the withheld information, but didn't comment on it. She glanced around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

He smiled, "I believe that I have already told you."

And I looked at him again, "But… I don't understand. Who's the White Rider?"

"The protector of all and the savior of mortal beings," he said simply.

Brianna narrowed her eyes at that answer. It sounded extremely familiar.

"An elf?" she guessed even though she herself knew that an elf wasn't the case. Elves were still killable.

"No, much greater," replied the Carpenter.

**5 Battery by Van Canto**

Brianna watched the Urukai that surrounded Helm's Deap silently while she refrained from grabbing a hold of Legolas' arm. If she let him know for a moment that she was afraid, then he'd send her into the caves with women and children. She didn't want that, so she stayed quiet.

"Brianna, you don't have to do this," he muttered to her under his breath.

Brianna heard thunder in the distance and shook her head.

"I don't, but I am. Middle Earth is my home now, I might as well do as much as I can to protect it from all evil, including Urukai," I answered simply.

Legolas felt the first couple of rain drops fall on his face as he closed his eyes for a second at Brianna's words.

"I'd prefer that you didn't," he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm fighting. End of story," she said while trying not to be snappy.

**6 Serenity by Nox Arcana**

The woods of Lothlorien were quiet, peaceful, and soothing. It was something that she knew that she had to savor because sooner or later, she'd be off with the fellowship as the ninth member to replace Gandalf. Her mother, Galadriel had made it apparent that she had wanted her daughter to go with them and Brianna took that happily at first when she heard it. Lately, she was thinking about the journey ahead and remembering what she had read in the books and watching in the movies.

"You do understand that this will not be something you will easily be…"

**7 Starlight by Van** **Canto**

Brianna and Legolas fought side by side under the raining night sky. The Urukai had already come over the wall and now the two of them were watching each other's back while they fought the deformed previous members of the elven race.

Brianna had been doing quite well until one of the Urukai stabbed her in her sword hand; forcing her to almost drop her weapon and Legolas to kill the Uruk before it decided to do so to the injured Brianna. He then grabbed her waist and ran to a protected, hidden place and hid here there; staying with her as she undid her medic pack to wrap the wound up.

"The rain's tapering off," she commented off-handishly.

Legolas nodded, hating the fact that she didn't seem to mind the wound.

Brianna glanced back up at the sky and smiled, "Legolas, there's light above us."

He followed…

**8 Remnants by Nox Arcana**

Brianna and Aragorn walked around the carcass infested grounds of Pellinor Fields searching for injured soldiers on their side. She shuddered as she examined the results of their caused carnage and continued to scan the dead and the dying.

"The Remnants of the Living," muttered Aragorn.

Brianna looked up at him, "What?"

**9 Peasant's Promise by Blackmore's Night**

Brianna watched the Carpenter as he continued to walk along the great hall with his hands behind his back. To her, he looked like a proud man showing off his great work. The Carpenter… where did that come from? Who was the Carpenter and why did he seem so familiar to her.

"Carpenter, why haven't we seen the Rider yet? You said this was his hall?" she asked.

The Carpenter laughed, "Patience Brianna, you will see him soon enough."

He stopped in front of a table that was simply, but elegantly carved out of wood.

"I made that back when I had arrived here in my early years just after I had finished my time on earth, your world," he told her when she looked confused, "I had wanted to make something for the hall after I had built it, so the first thing that I made was this table for those who come here," he explained.

And Brianna's eyes widened with comprehension, Y…you're… you're him! Jesus Christ!"

**10 Fool's Gold by Blackmore's Night**

Brianna watched the drinking men who insisted that they rejoice in their victory at Helm's Deep. She wrinkled nose at their antiques and wandered off into a quiet corner to sulk there. She was soon joined by Legolas.

"Brianna, may I apologize for the way I have been acting these past three days?" he asked.

The elf looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "You may, but Legolas, you do realize that your anger is justified, don't you?"

He shook his head, "No, you had your reasons and they were justifiable. I was being, well, an ass as you would put it."


End file.
